The Child of Prophecy
by AnneLopez
Summary: Lack of power, the slaughter of a village. Family & friends taken to bring forth an ancient power. That power needing the souls of 4 powerful beings. Four brave heroes must travel out of their homelands and band together. Ninjas, alchemists, demons & humans must put aside their differences to reach a common goal: Saving their loved ones and the world.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Fullmetal Alchemist or Naruto!**_

Chapter 1

_**The Barrier **_

In the time period called the Feudal Era, which was more than 50 decades ago, there was massive destruction. Believe it or not in this world there existed things that we don't see in our time period. Back then there were Demons, Ninjas, Alchemists and Humans, each trying to take control of the other. There were several deaths during this time and many faces full of tears. But the fighting raged on. No one could do anything to stop it unless they were willing to sacrifice their own lives in order to do so.

One day a priestess named Kikyo, who possessed powerful spiritual powers, emerged from nowhere. She was a master archer and a kind hearted woman. Kikyo loved everything and never felt hatred. She was the one who brought joy to the world. The one that was loved by everything and everyone. Kikyo brought light to dark places and joy to places of sorrow. Villagers couldn't live without her and said she was an angel sent from above. They grew a very strong bond with her and loved her dearly, Kikyo felt the same. She used her spiritual powers to protect the ones she loved.

But even though Kikyo loved her people, she frequently left to go aid nearby villages to slay demons. When away Kikyo would always put up a spiritual barrier that ensured the village wouldn't be attacked. This sacred shield only allowed pure hearted people to enter the village; anything with a tainted heart could not pass. The barrier was the only thing that made Kikyo leave her village at ease and not have second thoughts on her departure.

However, one day Kikyo's powers lacked their usual spiritual strength. All the villagers gathered to wish Lady Kikyo a safe journey to the demon infested village; she smiled at them for their kind words. Before her departure she put up her sacred barrier and waved a final good bye to her home. With a bow in her hand and a quiver full of arrows she left, not knowing of her absent powers.

She walked on a dirt road path that led to her destination. In the distance she could see the village that asked for her help. Getting an arrow from her quiver, Kikyo positioned it on her bow and released. The arrow emitted a blue aura as it purified several demons in its path. The villagers emerged from their hideouts, seeing that their savor had finally arrived. With new found hope, the villagers began to retaliate against the demons alongside Kikyo to claim back their home. Kikyo shot arrow after arrow as she purified the demons souls. The villagers came at the demons with their swords and spears. After a long fought battle, the demons were finally gone.

Haven been struck by one of the demons, Kikyo refused aid from the village she assisted, thus returning to her village badly wounded and struggling to walk. The only thing that kept her moving was the thought of seeing the villager's dear faces and heartwarming smiles. All that disappeared once she saw that her village, the one she loved dearly and cared deeply for, had been slaughtered. Everyone she ever loved and cared for, since she arrived in the village, had been taken away from her.

For the first time ever, Kikyo felt sorrow and anger. Anger towards the fact that her barrier didn't shield her village from harm. Sorrow because her kin was gone, she wanted revenge. Kikyo wanted to exterminate the being that took her people away from her. Her heart started to fill with hatred and bitterness. She roamed the village peering at the destruction, her heart filling with more and more hatred. But all that lingering hostility disappeared when she saw a little girl had survived. It was Kagome, a 9 year old girl, who was paralyzed with fear. Seeing one of the people she loved still alive instantly purified her bitter heart. Kikyo approached the child and took her in her arms. She took the girl and left the village she knew too well. With her newly purified heart Kikyo had enough power to make an enormous barrier that separated the Ninjas, Humans, Alchemists and Demons making them into four regions. This barrier cannot be taken down unless it's the person who made it. If one day it shall come to the barrier's destruction Kikyo made a prophecy

"_One person from each of the four regions will leave their home land and work to __destroy the being that broke the barrier. If their paths shall cross, they will be __intertwined with each other's destiny's."_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's note: _**Hey guys! I'm new to this whole Fanfiction writing thing so if you have and suggestions feel free to say them! This is your normal two anime crossover by the way! I crossed Fullmetal Alchemist, InuYasha and Naruto all together! But this website doesn't have a 3 way crossover as an option! Anyways here's chapter 2! Enjoy and review! Also thanks to Maniac T. Magee for following my story! Thanks to MariaG32 & pokemondemon369 for following and favoriting! It means a lot!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist!_**

Chapter 2

**_Dawn of the Prophecy_**

Six long years have passed since the massacre of the innocent villagers and since the creation of the 4 regions. Since that day the world has been at peace. Kikyo is now a 22 year old woman, who mentors her 15 year old pupil Kagome. Both Kikyo and Kagome lost their home at a very young age, Kikyo being 16 and Kagome only 9. In fear for the child's well being, Kikyo began training Kagome at the age of 10, so she can one day turn into a priestess and be able to protect herself. Due to this, Kagome turned into a very skilled and brave woman. With the help of Lady Kikyo, she became a master archer and an expert at long range combat just like her sensei.

Ever since the loss of her village to the wrath of demons, Kagome grew very fond of Kikyo. She looked up to her as a sister and willful guardian. Wherever Kikyo went, Kagome wasn't far behind. Kagome didn't want to see someone she loved leave her behind. She feared being abandoned and left alone again. Kikyo felt the same way of course but her façade portrayed otherwise. She wanted Kagome to one day fend for herself and not be dependent on her. Kikyo loved Kagome as part of her kin, but she refused to let her get to close. This was the best way to keep her out of harm's way; for what Kikyo sensed made her feel discontent. She felt a demonic presence lurking about near the other side of the sacred barrier. If this presence figured out a means to come through or even shatter the barrier, Kikyo didn't want Kagome nearby and in the hands of danger. Kagome sensed the presence as well, so she kept her distant from Lady Kikyo despite her need to be by her side.

One day, Kagome went to collect some wild berries while Kikyo took a stroll down the forest quite a far distant away from her. It didn't take long before Kagome filled her little basket with Kikyo's favorite berries. Ready to surprise her sensei Kagome began walking over to where Kikyo was. On her way she suddenly felt the usual demonic presence lurking nearby. Shaking the presence away from her mind she jogged to Lady Kikyo.

Still a long distance away from her, Kagome noticed odd figures emerging from the shadows. Feeling the same demonic presence getting closer, Kagome was struck with worry. Noticing the figures approaching Lady Kikyo caused Kagome to drop her basket and sprint off in a run. When the realization that she won't make it daunted on Kagome she yelled out.

"Lady Kikyo!" she called with as much force as she could muster. To her dismay she didn't hear her, refusing to give up she tried again yelling a bit louder than before.

"Lady Kikyo!" she called out.

This time she turned around and smiled, unaware to what was coming at her. Kagome attempted to direct Kikyo's attention to the approaching threat but to no avail. The evil presence that had been bothering Kagome where none other than demons. Not only that but they were the same demons that Kagome witnessed slaughter the village and her dear parents 6 years ago.

Engulfed with rage and hatred, Kagome took out her arrows and aimed it at one of the three demons. Her arrows are filled with spiritual powers that the wielder puts into them which can eliminate anything with a tainted heart.

Only one of the demons had Kikyo and that was the demon Kagome was determined to eliminate in order to free her guardian. Aiming at its arm, Kagome let the arrow go. The arrow soar through the air emitting a pink hue filled with pure energy. To her luck it hit a demon's arm, but the wrong one. Aware of the attack, the other demons fled the scene. Kagome approached the fallen demon in hopes of gathering information.

"Where did they take Kikyo?" Kagome asked angrily when she reached the demons dying body.

"As if I would tell a weak human like you," the demon snorted

Kagome took out another arrow and aimed it directly at the demon's heart. "If you know what's best for you I suggest you spill it."

"Ok,ok I'll tell you but it's not going to do you any good,"

"Spit it out already."

"We were ordered to capture Lady Kikyo so our leader, the great demon Goshinki can drain out her powers and make it his own,"

"Where can I find this so called Goshinki?"

"You … can … find his ... hideout … in the … demon … region."

Before Kagome could get anymore answers, the demons body purified and turned to ash. Not wasting any time Kagome ran to gather essential things before she her departure to the demon region. Kagome's worst fears were surfacing before her eyes. She wasn't going to allow another demon take her only family away from her, not when she could prevent it this time.

She packed everything she needed to save her guardian. Ready with her bow in her hand and a quiver full of arrows she set out for the demon region. Without knowing it, Kagome was starting the prophecy Kikyo foresaw if the barrier was ever destroyed.

_"One person from each of the four regions will leave their home land and work to destroy the being that broke the barrier. If their paths shall cross, they will be intertwined with each other's destinies."_


End file.
